The present invention relates to a locking device, especially a cartridge chamber lock, intended to be mounted in a weapon, the device including a carrier, that in active position is intended to be received in the holder for the ammunition box of the weapon, and a blocking element that is supported by the carrier, the blocking element, in mounted position of the locking device, being intended to be mounted in the cartridge chamber, the blocking element assuming either a released position relative to the cartridge chamber or a locked position relative to the cartridge chamber, and that the device further includes an actuator, provided in the carrier, and a power transmission extending between the blocking element and the activating means.
From SE-C-505 705 is previously known a locking device, especially a cartridge chamber lock for a weapon. The device includes a blocking element and a lock cylinder element, the elements being integrated with each other. In the blocking element latches are provided in the shape of balls, the balls being activated by an axially displaceable mandrel to achieve locking positions when the blocking element is mounted in the cartridge chamber. Thereby, the balls cooperate with spherical recesses in the cartridge chamber that is manufactured from a hardened material. In order to prevent boring of the locking device according to SE-C-505 705 the mouths of all recesses or borings in the device are provided with plugs, preferably from hardened steel, the plugs constituting a protection against boring. Further, the device is provided with an extra latch device for a mandrel, the latch device being activated if the lock cylinder is removed. In such a case the mandrel is released, the mandrel being displaced axially by action from a spring and cooperates with a groove of the blocking element.
It is desirable to provide a locking device of the type defined above, the device for a sufficiently long time resisting outer damage directed at removing the locking device in order to enable unjustified use the weapon. Apart from boring the locking device must also for a sufficient long time resist working by a cross-cutting saw.
It is further desirable to ensure that the blocking element is secured in a blocked state even if damage of a locking mechanism of the locking device occurs, e.g. by damaging drilling and removing of the locking mechanism.
The present invention permits overcoming some or all of the drawbacks of the prior art, and permits achieving desired characteristics in locking devices.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a locking device for a weapon is provided. The locking device includes a carrier that is receivable in a holder for an ammunition box of a weapon. The locking device also includes a blocking element, the blocking element being supported by the carrier, the blocking element being mountable in a cartridge chamber of the weapon when the locking device is mounted in the weapon, the blocking element being movable between a released position relative to the cartridge chamber and a locked position relative to the cartridge chamber. The locking device also includes an actuator disposed in the carrier, and a power transmission extending between the blocking element and the actuator. A portion of the blocking element is received in the carrier and is at least partly surrounded by protective material.